Battle of the North (GOTR)
The Battle of the North is a battle late in the War of the Five Kings in which Jon Snow and Sansa Stark retake Winterfell from Lord Ramsay Bolton, the Warden of the North, and restore House Stark as the ruling house of the North. History Prelude With the death of King Robb Stark and many of his bannermen at the Red Wedding, the Iron Throne names House Bolton the new ruling Great House of the North. However, to cement their hold on the North following the murders of Joffrey Baratheon and Tywin Lannister, they betray the Lannisters and secure a marriage alliance through Lord Petyr Baelish between Sansa Stark (formerly the Lannisters' hostage) and Ramsay Bolton, Lord Roose Bolton's recently-legitimized bastard son. With help from the Boltons' prisoner, Theon Greyjoy and Shae, Sansa escapes her home during Stannis Baratheon's ill-fated attack on Winterfell and flee to Castle Black with Lady Brienne of Tarth and Ser Podrick Payne, where she reunites with her half-brother, Jon Snow, who was on the verge of leaving the Night's Watch following his death and resurrection. Since Sansa has escaped and is being sheltered by her half-brother Jon Snow, while Roose Bolton has recently sired a son with his new wife, Walda Bolton, Ramsay's position as Roose's heir is uncertain while his younger half-brother Domeric remains unfound with Osha and Rickon Stark. In order to secure his position, Ramsay murders his father in cold blood and has his stepmother and newborn half-brother mauled to death by his hounds, making him the new head of House Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Now knowing that the Free Folk were brought into the Seven Kingdoms, he rallies House Karstark, House Umber, House Ryswell, House Ironsmith, House Stout, and House Locke under his support. When the Umbers handed Rickon, Domeric, and Osha to the Boltons, Ramsay sends Osha to Castle Black to deliver a message. Given a horse, Osha rides to Castle Black to deliver the message to Lady Sansa and Jon Snow, informing of her failure to protect Rickon and Domeric, who were now prisoners to Ramsay and will kill them if they didn't surrender Sansa to him. Fearing for the life of her brother, Sansa urges her brother to help her retake Winterfell from the Boltons but Jon, weary from fighting, is reluctant at first. However, due to Osha's message and warning, he agrees due to Boltons making preparations to kill all of the Free Folk that entered the Seven Kingdoms. Raising and Army With the Karstarks, Umbers, Ryswells, Ironsmiths, Stouts, and Lockes having declared for Ramsay due to their anger toward Robb and Jon respectively, Jon and Sansa make preparations with seeing on how many of their northern houses and allies they could rally to prepare for the coming war against the White Walkers. House Norrey was the first northern house to join Jon Snow's army to retake Winterfell from the Boltons while many (hundreds to thousands) chose to stay behind at Castle Black to recover. More than 38 strong soldiers were assembled by Lord Brandon Norrey and traveled to White Harbor to request the support of the Manderlys, Lord Manderly refused to lend aid. Lord Torren Liddle and his son Rickard Liddle rallied about 3,000 warriors of House Liddle to join Jon's army while the rest that survived the Second Battle of Winterfell were left to recover from their injuries at Castle Black. Lord Billy Burley was the third lord to pledge to Jon Snow and gathered about 322 soldiers of House Burley while the rest stayed behind in the northern mountains and Castle Black. Lord Hugo Wull was the fourth lord to agree in joining Jon Snow's army in the aftermath of Stannis' defeat and gathered more than 1,700 warriors of House Wull to provide as much support as possible to reclaim Winterfell and avenge his old friend Ned Stark. Ever since Stannis' defeat and imprisonment, some of the Lords that survived the Second Battle of Winterfell chose to go back and rescue Stannis. Duram Bar Emmon was the first to join the call and rallied about 122 soldiers that volunteered while many more, who were wounded stayed at castle Black and those that didn't want to fight chose to return to Sharp Point. Lord Monterys Velaryon, a brave young boy who was the son of Lord Monford Velaryon called in about 646 noble knights of House Velaryon. Lord Justin Massey gathered about 2,300 soldiers of House Massey and ordered those who could not fight to return home. 345 brave knights were rallied by Gilbert and Godry Farring. Lord Perkin Follard agreed to the plan and commanded more than 3,200 soldiers of House Follard. Lucos Chyttering of House Chyttering had about 104 strong knights that joined the army. A total of 2,600 soldiers of House Peasebury were gathered by Lord Robin Peasebury. Lord Casper Wylde commanded a massive army of 16,000 soldiers of men and women of House Wylde. Lord Lester Morrigen stays to help Jon Snow at the request of Edric Baratheon and commands more than 5,700 soldiers of House Morrigen. Lord Rolland Caron came to good terms with Jon and rallied about 728 soldiers. Lord Elwood Meadows provides his support by gathering more than 1,900 soldiers under his command. House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound refused to back up due to Stannis and Selyse being responsible for burning Lord Guncer Sunglass, and failing to reclaim Winterfell from the Boltons. In response to this, they left Castle Black to return home to the Crownlands. Members of House Knott, despite living in the North, chose to return to the northern mountains and threw away their support from Stannis. House Fell of Felwood turned aside the offer after Harwood's death during the Second Battle of Winterfell and returned home after recovering. Lord Hugh Grandison would also refuse and returned to the Stormlands with many of his soldiers to recover. House Wensington was among the other houses that returned to the Stormlands, refusing to support Jon Snow's plan to reclaim Winterfell. Lord Harys Cobb led his troops back to the Reach to aid the Tyrell's war against the Lannisters. Lord Richard Horpe of House Horpe had more than 6,000 soldiers he commanded in the aftermath of the battle, but was rejected by Ser Davos due to his ambitions. Lord Richard was still eager to attack Winterfell with those he commanded and in hopes to rescue Stannis. 4,000 warriors of House Redbeard were rallied by Lord Gerrick Redbeard to join Jon Snow's army. A total of 9,800 warriors of House Thenn were assembled by Lord Sigorn Thenn, who was the second to pledge his allegiance to Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. Sigorn chose to accompany Jeren Lannister to the Mountains of the Moon on the western fringes of the Vale of Arryn to recruit the Hill and mountain tribes. The mission was a success and more than 25,000 warriors were rallied together under a single banner and traveled at least a few days to reach the north. Jon Snow was able to rally more than 20,000 Free Folk while many more chose to remain near the Wall while those volunteered to help strengthen the Wall's defenses to prepare for the coming war against the Night King. In the aftermath of the War of the Five Kings, House Glover, along with Lord Benjicot Branch, retake Deepwood Motte with the help of House Bolton and slay every Ironborn there. Robett Glover and Lord Benjicot refused to join his. Other northern houses that supported House Bolton and House Baratheon of Dragonstone (House Ashwood, House Crowl, House Knott, House Lightfoot, House Magnar, House Moss, House Overton, House Poole, House Stane) refused to join Jon Snow's army due to the many losses. Ronnel Harclay, a former member of the Night's Watch, lost his father and brother during the Second Battle of Winterfell and was left as the only sole heir of House Liddle. Despite his oath, he was given a full pardon by Lady Sansa Stark and was to return to the Northern Mountains of the North to rally help. Despite one of his elder nephews the heir, Ronnel knew he wasn't ready to lead, so he took position as the "Lord of House Harclay" and rallied 1,425 warriors that retreated with their wounded ones in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Winterfell. Brandon Tallhart, who was destined to avenge his family's death, agreed to join Jon Snow's army at the request of his old friend Sansa Stark and rallied more than 1,200 soldiers of House Tallhart. In the Riverlands, conflict continued to erupt across the kingdom between the Tullys and the Freys. House Charlton, House Erenford, House Haigh, House Nayland, were among the houses that supported the Freys for a long time. Lady Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne were able to gather 15,000 Tully soldiers under the command of Blackfish and tried to rally other houses. Lord Desmond Grell and his entire family, who were exiled to the Wall, returned to rally more than 120 soldiers. Lord Arwood Harlton of House Harlton rallied more than 330 soldiers to join the Tullys. Lord Robin Ryger and his family rallied more than 3,300 soldiers of House Ryger. Lord Lucias Vypren gathered a massive army of 74,000 soldiers of House Vypren. Lord Utherydes Wayn gathered a total number of 256 armed knights of House Wayn to help provide aid. House Blackwood, House Bracken of Stone Hedge House Bigglestone, House Blanetree, House Butterwell, House Chambers, House Deddings, House Grey, House Hawick, House Heddle, House Keath, House Lolliston, House Nutt, House Pemford, House Perryn, House Roote, House Shawney, House Terrick were among the houses that refused to join the Tullys in the north to reclaim Winterfell. Lord Quincy Cox of House Cox that lived in Saltpans refused to back with the Tullys. Lymond Goodbrook, the current the head of House Goodbrook and friend to the Tullys, sadly rejected to help the Tullys due to his fear on what the Lannisters would do. Lord Lymond Lychester of House Lychester was among the lords that rejected the offer. Lord Jason Mallister refused to help due to his son Patrek Mallister, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren being held captive by the Freys. William Mooton of House Mooton couldn't risk betraying the Lannisters after being pardoned. Halmon Paege of House Paege refused due to the Lannisters holding his son Garrett a hostage. Lord Clement Piper of House Piper refused due to his family being held hostage by the Freys.